


Who Watches the Watchers?

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-05
Updated: 1998-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Who Watches the Watchers?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Who Watches the Watchers? by Quicksilver

_Who Watches the Watchers?_

By: Quicksilver 

* * *

If you want to post this somewhere else, please let me know before you do! 

Sorry for the Trek Title, but it was just so PERFECT!   
This is a 'what-if?' - does not fit into the plot line at anytime.   
Note - I'm looking for a few good beta readers....   
Standard Disclaimers 

Feedback is what a fanfic author lives for (hint, hint!) No flames, puh-lease. 

* * *

Methos walked into his office, looking at the ten younger immortals who scurried around, doing all sorts of weird office work. Filing, paperwork, computer stuff.... all sorts of truly boring stuff that Methos didn't even want to THINK about. What a way to spend an eternal life! he thought, looking at his apprentices. What was almost ironic was that some of them even seemed to enjoy it. then again, it just went to prove that immortality had no taste, picking even little office drones. 

His personal assistant, Carol (formerly a peasant in Medieval England), ran up to him. She pushed her glasses up (they were constantly slipping down her nose) and handed him a thick file. He took it without a thought, knowing it would be only the interesting stuff. He was THE BOSS, who paid their salaries and offered protection (most of his staff couldn't even hold a sword, let alone swing one). 

He paged through the reports, trying not to laugh. Seemed Kit's Watcher, following his double-eagle assignment, had taken a fondness for gambling. It was like pets, Methos thought. The longer a Watcher Watched, the more like their assignment they became. One only had to look at Dawson and MacLeod to figure that out. Joe had gone from a calm bookstore owner to the most rebellious Watcher in Watcher history. MacLeod didn't even know the half of it. 

One report caught his eye. He read it twice, unable to believe it. 'This CAN'T be happening,' he moaned. Carol looked up at him, removing her glasses. 

'Oh, yes,' she answered, her voice still carrying a slight accent. 'Got to Amanda's report, did you?' 

'But it - it isn't true! Joe couldn't have- I mean-' 

'He was damn good at hiding it, wasn't he?' Carol put her glasses back on, and Methos snatched them off her face. 

'You're Immortal! How many times do I have to tell you? You don't NEED the damn things! Now tell me the truth - did Joe and MacLeod?' he asked tensely. 

'Yes.' 

Carol watched as Methos stormed out of the building. Wasn't often she got to see the Old Guy so annoyed. 

The rest of the office workers continued to work, oblivious to the nature of the problem they would soon be facing. One ticked off Really Old Guy. Not a good thing. No, ticked didn't even BEGIN to cover it. 

* * *

Methos stormed into MacLeod's loft, swearing in at least sixteen different languages. MacLeod and Joe were sitting on a couch together, sipping beer. 

'Now tell me the truth- did you?' he demanded, grabbing MacLeod by the collar of his shirt. 

MacLeod, instead of going into 'warrior' mode, laughed, which made Joe collapse into a fit of heavy laughter as well. 'Yes, Methos, we did,' Joe choked out. 

'But- but-' Methos slumped down to the floor, letting MacLeod go. 'How could you?' he asked. 

'It's simple. You make the call-' 

Methos glared at MacLeod. 'Why?' 

'Because.' 

'I can't believe it! You signed me up for Alcoholics Anonymous!' 

MacLeod looked at him, blinking wide eyes. 'We did it for you, Methos!' 

Joe looked at him. 'And Mac signed Richie, Amanda, and myself up for support groups as well. You have no idea how your drinking problem influences the rest of us, Methos.' 

'But I don't have a problem!' 

'Admitting you have a problem is the first step. Oh, Methos, the meeting is at your place in-' Joe glanced at his watch - 'half an hour.' 

'AGGHH!' Methos yelled. 

* * *

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

09/05/1998 

* * *


End file.
